


Deep Blue Sea

by duobishanshan



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duobishanshan/pseuds/duobishanshan
Summary: ABO世界观，Prince X Swan／Stranger，斜线前后有意义。原型Liam！Prince和Will！Prince，不过反正OOC，代入谁都行。
Relationships: Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Deep Blue Sea

每个人都知道王子是个Omega，这是他青春期第一天就被他母亲广而告之的“秘密”。仆人之间传说王子的信息素是海水的味道，咸腥平静，似乎没有任何威胁。  
那些在他分化前虎视眈眈的眼神变得漫不经心，没人相信Omega能真正成为一个国家的领导者，自然不必威胁他的性命。  
宫廷里的Alpha来了又走，他知道那是母亲的情人们，而他们看向他的目光则令他坐立难安——野心不仅投射在他身为Omega的母亲身上，他也仿佛变为任人宰割的鱼肉。  
王后的私人秘书替他系好最后一颗扣子。这往往是男仆的工作，但是这一晚实在特殊。大厅里充满Alpha，公主们来赴宴的目的不言而喻，即使没人曾明确说过王子今晚就会在参加舞会的众人之间选择配偶。  
衣领有些紧，他扭了扭脖子，手指抚上最上面的扣子，想要松一口气，却被秘书按住手背。  
“我相信您也不愿意被别人看到脖子上的痕迹。”  
前一晚的发情期来得猝不及防。soho的酒吧从来是藏污纳垢最理想的地点，情欲在信息素或药物的引诱下勃发，人鱼的歌声传到每个人的耳朵里。他被扔出酒吧的时候已经感觉到刚喝的酒不单纯，第一次发情期的记忆似乎又回来了。  
他记得管家握住他性器的手指灵活而冰冷，他把自己的鼻子凑近私人秘书的脖颈，Beta的身上自然没有任何信息素的味道，他还是紧紧抱住秘书，像是小时候抱住自己的父亲。他的齿尖陷入秘书颈后的皮肤，血液的咸腥似乎和他自己的信息素混为一体。  
“您要克制。”管家的声音一如既往地冷静，仿佛王子的牙齿刺破的不是他的皮肤。“一个国王是不可以失控的。您的背后是臣民，他们付不起您失控的代价。”  
“即使是在发情期？”他的理智回来了一秒。  
“是的，即使是在发情期。”管家用手绢擦干净王子的眼泪，又把手指上的精液拭干净，让他躺回被子。“明天一切就都会不一样了。”他对王子说道。  
果不其然，第二天，他是Omega的消息便传遍了全国。  
体内的燥热和第一次发情期那晚的感觉一模一样，这些年来他一直在用抑制剂，今晚本不应该是他的发情期，然而当他踏进soho的那一刻，一切就向着失控的悬崖驶去。  
女友失望的眼光仿佛是他身上绑的石头，将他往绝望的湖底再坠了一些。身体里的热没办法被湖边的寒气冷却，他潦草地写下遗书。湖水冰冷，似乎没有生物能在这种温度下存活，天鹅却在湖中平滑地向他游来，眼神凶狠地瞪着他这位闯入他们领地的外来者。暗涌在冰山一样的平静下流动，头鹅榛绿色的瞳仁透亮见底。  
后面的事情像是埋在迷雾里，他只记得自己抱着天鹅，羽毛覆在他的皮肤上，就像他也变成了天鹅一样。那只天鹅的双眼逐渐变得温柔，他吻向他的时候也没有躲避，沉默地接受他的侵入。他抱着天鹅的脖颈，天鹅则将头颅安放在他的肩膀上。  
他沉睡在天鹅的背上，滔天的洪水也不能让他清醒。  
当他睁眼的时候已经是在自己房间里，每日早上的铃声按时响起，私人秘书站在他的床边，手中握着怀表。  
前一夜仿佛是个梦，只有他脖子上的红痕才能证明发生了什么。管家沉默着望向怀表，催促着女仆们动作再快一些。似乎没有什么曾经发生过，眼前的事实在混淆他的记忆。  
他站在镜子前，让秘书再次帮他整理好自己的衣领。血液里的抑制剂似乎永远不会被他的体温温暖，依旧冰冷得让他打颤，但好处在于没有人能够闻到他的信息素。他仿佛又变成了一个中立理智的Beta。  
初秋夜里的风带着夏日最后的潮气，露台上刚好能看到天鹅座坠在绒面的天空上，母亲鲜红色的裙摆从黑色的外套底部露出，扫到年轻Alpha侍卫的小腿。宴会厅里的女孩子们穿着黑色的礼服裙，面上因为兴奋变得潮红，裙摆摩擦，发出细小而刺耳的声音。  
王子一时间分不清楚充斥在他鼻子里混合的味道是这群Alpha女孩子们的信息素还是她们的香水，顺着他的额头冲到头顶，侵略性的气味让他头痛难忍。  
当然，也可能是抑制剂和前一晚的宿醉叠加，他偷偷揉揉自己的太阳穴，却被秘书瞪了一眼。他几乎能在脑海中想象出秘书的声音。  
“这是不合礼仪的。”  
他偷偷笑起来，换来的是秘书的皱眉，不过他不在乎。  
第一支舞自然属于他母亲。他盯着母亲鬓角的白发，或许解脱很快就能来临。母亲把一层玻璃隔在他的世界和真实的世界中间，事实就在对面，触手可得，然而当他面对真实的时候，照出的却依旧是谎言。  
“这都是为了你好。”她坐在床边对他说，第一次发情期的次日清晨是他唯一一次被允许睡懒觉的例外。王后的手稍稍抬起，他把身体向她贴去，柔滑的丝绸就在他的指尖，然而她似乎毫无温度，依旧是冰冷的。“至少当别人知道你是Omega之后就不会再威胁你的性命。你安全了。”  
和他的天鹅共度的那一晚是他最接近真实的时刻。欢愉隐藏在亲吻中，他不记得自己是否有一刻流下眼泪，只记得天鹅的体温和温柔接纳他的绝望那一瞬间。  
他甚至没有机会和天鹅说声再见。不过没有关系，当这一切结束，湖边的月光依旧会照耀到他身上。  
他听到身后女孩子们小声的惊呼。陌生人黑色的外衣几乎隐没在外面黑色的天空中，而那双眼睛却亮得惊人，几乎和天边的天鹅座一样夺目。但是他再也没办法在那双眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
他看向他的时候带着探究和挑衅，野心勃勃，唯独没有昨天晚上沉默忍耐的温柔。匕首划开他费心伪装了很久的表现，他在陌生人身上闻到Omega的信息素味道，而陌生人似乎也没有费心去掩盖，伏特加的味道直白凛冽。他想起自己藏在屋子里的那一瓶酒。  
大约是昨晚在soho被人搜走了。  
他的头疼得更厉害，怀疑在心底生出芽，或许他并不是昨晚遇到的天鹅。  
然而再没有谁会有那双榛绿色的双眸。一定是他，陌生人一定是昨晚遇到的天鹅。  
一定没有别的可能性。他劝慰自己，亲自拔掉心中的怀疑。除了他还能是谁呢？他只剩这一块通往拯救的浮木，没人能将这块浮木夺走。  
陌生人的吻落在他母亲的手背，马鞭泛着哑光。姑娘们虎视眈眈的眼光几乎能将他生吞活剥。没人知道他从何而来，一个出身不明却不知掩饰自己Omega身份的人实在太难从这座宫殿里全身而退。  
除了他以外，他是唯一知道陌生人身份的人。  
得意混着嫉妒慢慢从内心升腾起来，像是秘书点燃的香烟，王子环视着贴近陌生人的Alpha公主们，她们无人知晓他的来历，更不会知道昨晚在湖边他们之间发生了什么。公主在和陌生人共舞时用纤细的手指摩挲着他后颈的腺体，他也不推拒，得意洋洋地望着站在暗处的王子。  
他从没见过这样的Omega，恬不知耻地散发着自己的信息素，骄傲地看着平时矜持高贵的公主们为他失去礼貌的伪装，身体的欲望轻而易举地冲破那层薄薄的禁忌。  
陌生人将手搭在他母亲的肩膀，他看到自己母亲的耳朵如同少女一般泛起玫瑰色，而陌生人的嘴唇几乎要贴到他母亲耳廓的皮肤。  
黑色的海水涌到他的胸口，呼吸变得急促而艰难，情欲和妒忌夹杂在一起将他淹没。海水的味道越来越浓，他的血液不再冰冷，变得有温度，抑制剂再也没办法压制真相。  
被天鹅亲吻的应该是他，而不是他的母亲。他开始幻想自己被陌生人抱在怀里，那双手臂就围绕在他的身体上，手顺着他的脊骨向下亲密地抚摸，直到他被驯服。  
他握住陌生人的手腕。陌生人的体温因为跳舞升高，脉搏有力地在他的指尖跳动，汗水顺着额头流下，打湿黑色的衬衣。榛绿色的眼睛里依旧没有他的倒影。  
他知晓一切。王子在对上陌生人眼神的一刻就明白了这一点。他反手握住王子的手，十指相扣，仿佛他们是再亲密不过的情人。烟雾飘袅，烟草的味道浓得不可思议，和陌生人身上的伏特加味道混合在一起，陌生人半笑着向王子脸上缓缓地吐了个烟圈，将他带到没有人的角落。  
侍卫的手在女孩子大腿的皮肤上逡巡，女孩子发出迷醉而满不在乎的笑。“滚开。”他听到陌生人对着侍卫轻蔑地骂，公主拉住侍卫的衬衣将他拉远，大约不想在别国闹出丑闻。  
人人都觉得soho和王宫有着天壤之别，而王子知道，在王宫里照样有许多藏污纳垢的角落。上一任国王是个Beta却依旧和他的Omega母亲生下了他，所有人在他面前都称他为奇迹，却在背后质疑他的血统。  
父亲死后他同样问过母亲这个问题。扇在面上的耳光让他的脸肿了很多天。  
那晚他做了噩梦，天鹅集群向他飞来，坚硬的喙冰凉，他无处躲避，惊醒的时候还抱着父亲给他的天鹅玩偶。  
他跑去母亲的房间，在门口听到欢愉的惊叫。  
和soho一样，王宫里照样充满着不道德的欢愉，只不过隐藏在禁欲的表象之下。  
就像他的性别隐藏在谎言之下。  
陌生人的手掌抚上他的面颊，小时候曾挨过的那一巴掌又开始痛，大约就在陌生人手掌的位置。他几乎能感受到陌生人的鼻息，温热潮湿，他的唇线碰到他的嘴唇，虚幻的柔软触感转瞬即逝。  
他燕尾服的扣子被陌生人解开，燥热的指尖让他不知所措，领巾被胡乱地扯下扔到一旁，信息素的味道一下子散发出来，填满这个角落的每一寸空间。  
“你是Alpha。”陌生人的语气笃定，甚至不带一丝疑惑，“告诉我，骗过全世界是什么感觉？”他的手指顺着他的小腹蜿蜒向下，几乎就要触到他的性器。他握住陌生人的手，或许是Alpha的控制欲作祟，又或许是他身为上位者的理智规训，在人声鼎沸的背后粗鲁地交媾从来不在他的考虑范围内。  
陌生人的舌尖舔上他的耳廓，像是要将自己的情欲传递给他。海浪潜藏在平静的表面下，他感觉自己的后背几乎要被忍耐的汗水打湿。“我知道你不是第一次发情。好孩子，你觉得外面那些人不会嘲笑你么？”他的大腿插进王子的双腿间，隐隐约约地磨蹭着他的性器，“他们会说，一个Alpha连自己的发情期都控制不了算什么Alpha。你的秘密他们不需要知道，让我帮你解决。”  
他依旧尝试拒绝陌生人的提议，身体向后退缩，试图隐藏自己已经勃起的性器。脑海中最后一根理智的弦勉强限制他的行为，却在陌生人告诉他“我知晓你的一切时”崩断。  
“你的父亲是个Beta，你说不定连他的种都不是。”陌生人的语气轻佻俗气，耳畔的气息似乎让他触电一般难受。他想起soho酒吧后巷里人们喝醉后的嬉笑，被随意扔在地上的小报上印满了他的照片，狗仔记录下他最惊恐的一刻，他的双眼带着不知所措和软弱透过照片回望向他。  
他强硬地将陌生人转过身去，钳住陌生人的双手，用领巾束缚住他的手腕，将陌生人手腕的皮肤握红。出乎他的意料，陌生人并没有抵抗，他的态度几乎可以用温驯来形容。  
“对了，这才像个Alpha，而不是躲在你母亲身后的小孩子……”  
“够了！”他几乎不能再听陌生人继续讲下去，他更无法注视那双曾带给他真相的双眼，现在那双眼充满了不屑和挑衅。伏特加的味道缠绕着他的身体，他的鼻腔都被酒精的味道占满。  
他觉得自己的胸膛里好像揣了一只兔子，一刻不停歇地蹦跳。理智在这时几乎不构成选项。  
秘书一定会对他失望。他说过一个国王即使在发情期也不能失控。然而秘书从来没有问过他，他是否想当国王，或者说付出失去失控权利的代价。  
“你的母亲一定很失望，她想不到自己费心维持了这么多年的谎言会毁在你的本能之下……”匕首划开他的胸膛，陌生人的言语让他失掉体面，血淋淋的心脏上充满了刀痕，海水漫过他的胸膛，他也不知道自己究竟如何呼吸。  
“一个国家的国王只能靠谎称自己是Omega保住自己的性命，真是耻辱。告诉我，你有在Omega体内成过结么？还是说撒谎久了你连自己是个Alpha都忘了？”  
他分明记得天鹅羽毛柔软温暖的触感，然而当他伸出手去触摸的时候却只能触碰到人类的皮肤。天鹅强健的身体拥着他，他将自己的欲望倾诉在天鹅的身体内，交颈的一刻缠绵而暧昧。  
但此时他插入的动作却和温柔丝毫没有关联，像是要惩罚陌生人说出的言语。陌生人的后穴紧致湿润，即使两个人都在发情的状态，插入对于两人依旧是酷刑。陌生人的脖子上因为疼痛暴起青筋，他有些于心不忍，便松开绑在陌生人手腕上的领巾。  
手臂像蛇一样缠绕住他的脖子，陌生人的呻吟声不加掩饰地传到他的耳朵里，欲望赤裸裸地在他面前摊开，不断地将他吞噬。木舟在海面上飘摇不定，似乎没有谁能逃过风暴，也没人能在风暴里生还。  
“再快一些。”陌生人的臀摆动着，自己找寻快感。他将手臂环绕在陌生人的腰部，像溺水的人抱住最后一块浮木。汗水在陌生人的皮肤上闪亮发光，恍惚间他觉得又看到了天鹅月光下的羽毛。他的手指被陌生人握住舔吻，动作几近虔诚。即使追逐欲望的娼妓也会在某天变为忠贞的信徒，就像抹大拉的玛利亚。他想。陌生人偶然泄露出的那一点温柔却让他更确信他就是昨晚的天鹅。再也没有人会像天鹅一般对他那样温柔。  
陌生人转头向他索吻，嘴唇贴到他的面颊。他小心翼翼地贴上去，呻吟声便被他堵在了口腔之中，舌头被吮吸勾缠，而主动的从来不会是他。  
陌生人绝对不是一个好老师，他带着一层面具，看似耐心地引导王子吻他，却在他胆怯犹豫的时候不耐烦地用牙尖轻咬他的嘴唇，以此发泄自己的不满。血液的腥气似乎也是他用来调情的手段，轻微的疼痛更能激起人的欲望。  
王子将头埋在陌生人的肩窝，深深地吸了一口气。Omega的身体似乎能承载王子所有不为人知的欲望。他伸出舌头尝了陌生人皮肤的味道，汗水是干净的咸味，混着Omega身上信息素的味道。他尝试着把这股味道和昨夜闻到天鹅身上的气味对比，却发现怎样也想不起来。  
记忆像是手里的沙子，迫不及待地从他的指缝里流逝。  
陌生人反手在他的脸上打了一巴掌，“专心。”那是他被母亲打的位置。他现在仍旧能记得起来耳鸣的感觉，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，再也感受不到真实世界，于是他所有的恐惧和绝望被那团塞住耳朵的棉花放大。而现在欢愉和恐惧交缠，他仿佛又开始耳鸣，陌生人的肉体变得愈发模糊，只剩下温度是真实的。  
他的头发被陌生人拉扯着，似乎他带给他的快感越强烈，拉扯的力度便越大。小幅度的抽动让陌生人发出满足的叹息声，“摸摸我。”他的气息短促，声音也断断续续，却依旧让王子不得不听从于他的指示。指头划过下腹握住陌生人的阴茎，他的动作生疏，却依旧让陌生人激动，后穴将他夹得紧紧的，几乎难以抽动。  
“或许你就不该是个Alpha，”陌生人丝毫没有从之前被他束缚的教训中习得任何东西，依旧口无遮拦，“被绑在这个位子上的人起码不该是像你这样懦弱的胆小鬼。没有谁能把你从这里救赎出去，你的一生都会孤独地活在谎言里。”  
他试图反驳，“不，你明明知道的，我们昨晚在湖边……”  
陌生人满不在乎地笑了，“你是说这样么？”他的手指蹭下一抹烟灰，画在自己的额头，那几乎就是他的天鹅。“你还没有清醒么？你真的以为你能被救赎？”  
海水蔓延过他的头顶，海水让他看不清眼前的一切。浮木变为铁板，再也没什么是真实的。他听到陌生人因为他在生殖器内成结尖叫，他用虎牙刺穿陌生人后颈的腺体，尝试让他闭嘴。就连血液的味道也没有让他变得清醒，咸腥如同海水的味道反而让他想起自己信息素的味道。  
他宁愿承认天鹅被淹死在海水里，也不愿承认天鹅是虚假的。  
陌生人重新穿好自己的黑衬衣和马甲，后颈的血浸湿衬衣，却迅速隐没在布料之中。“不要再哭。”陌生人对他说，“你只会让人失望。”  
他的面颊一片湿热，就连他自己都不知道自己什么时候流下的眼泪。“我还会在湖边的月光下看到你么？”他自己的声音现下听起来都变得失真，伸出的手臂仿佛求神垂怜的信徒。  
陌生人擦去额头上的烟灰，“再也不会了。”


End file.
